This invention relates to a radio frequency safety device and more specifically to an electronic whistle for warning radio listeners of potential danger.
The passenger compartments of automobile vehicles have become increasingly insulated from outside noise. Thus, drivers of such vehicles have become relatively isolated from normally audible danger signals such as sirens, whistles and horns which generate sound waves which are to a large extent attenuated before reaching the driver's ears. This trend towards an increased isolation of the driver has been enhanced because of the use of air conditioning which encourages the driver and passengers to keep the windows of the vehicle closed. When, for example, the windows of a vehicle are closed and the radio is playing, the aforementioned warning signals are often not heard, thereby placing the driver and the passengers in the vehicle in a potentially dangerous circumstance.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a means for warning passengers in a vehicle of the actuation of a siren or warning whistle in the surrounding area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a radio frequency safety device for interfering with radio signals to generate a recognizable reproduction of a warning sound.